Pizza Delivery
by pandieex
Summary: Sizzy AU: Simon orders pizza from the same place that Isabelle works and he has a huge crush on her right from the moment he sees her for the first time. He keeps calling the pizza place even when he doesn't want to eat pizza as an excuse to see Izzy. Will he ever get over his nerves and ask this beautiful girl out?


**Sizzy AU: Simon orders pizza from the same place that Isabelle works and he has a huge crush on her right from the moment he sees her for the first time. He keeps calling the pizza place even when he doesn't want to eat pizza as an excuse to see Izzy.**

* * *

Simon was sitting down on the couch playing his favourite video game, waiting for his pizza to arrive. Pizza isn't his favourite food but for some odd reason he was craving it badly. Especially the Pepperoni kind. The delivery was taking a little longer than expected so he decided to quickly go to the bathroom and to his surprise the doorbell rang.

He made his way to the door in about thirty seconds and as soon as he opened the door he got the surprise of his life. The girl that was delivering the pizza was honestly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had these beautiful big brown eyes that he noticed he couldn't stop staring at. He was literally star struck. Simon couldn't form any words together but luckily the gorgeous girl started to talk.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I'm so late but I was stuck in traffic. You would not believe the guy in front of me!" The girl started to rant about her journey to Simon's apartment. There's something about the way she talked and held herself up that made Simon like her even more. This was more than a crush. He didn't interrupt her but she eventually realised that she got too carried away and started to apologise.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble but sometimes I can't help myself." The girl said with a smile on her face.

"No, it's totally fine!" Simon said louder than he meant to.

The girl gave Simon his pizza and he gave her the right change to pay for the delivery. Before she could leave Simon knew he had to tell her his name because he was too afraid to give her his number. _She would never go for someone like me._ Simon thought.

"I'm Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis. Oh my god, why am I still talking?" Simon gave himself a face palm. He literally couldn't stop talking. This is not how he planned to introduce himself. To his surprise she started to laugh. Her laugh broke the silence and it was really the most calming, beautiful sound he had ever heard. She reached her hand out and Simon was ready to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you, Simon." The girl smiled at him like no girl had smiled at him before. She had a stunning smile that created a dimple in her right cheek which Simon thought was the cutest thing ever. She slowly started to walk away but Simon noticed straight away.

"Wait!" Simon yelled. "I never got your name."

"Isabelle." She whispered but enough for Simon to hear her. "My name is Isabelle." The girl said.

Isabelle was nowhere in Simon's sight but he was standing still.

"Isabelle." Simon said aloud to himself. She had such a beautiful name and he knew he would remember it for a long time.

* * *

Simon went back inside and started to thoroughly enjoy his pizza but Isabelle never left his mind. This beautiful girl was all Simon could think about for hours. As much as he tried, he could not get Isabelle out of his head. She had left such a huge impression on him and there was no forgetting her. He just knew he had to see her again and that is exactly what he decided to do. He was going to order pizza tomorrow night just so he could see her again.

* * *

For the next three nights, Simon ordered pizza even if he didn't eat it later. The money was worth it if he could see Isabelle again. They had lovely conversations every night but Simon still couldn't find the courage to ask her out. _She was way too out of my league. There is no way she would want to date a nerd like me when she could have any guy in the world._ Simon thought. On the fourth night, Isabelle noticed Simon's smile started to fade. He didn't have that bright, cheeky smile she liked when she first met him.

"Simon, what's the matter?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Definitely nothing to worry about." Simon smiled, but it wasn't the same smile Isabelle remembered.

"Okay, if you say so. I guess I'll see you around." Isabelle smiled and walked away. She knew something was obviously bothering him but she only knew him for four days. It wasn't her place to ask, yet it felt like she'd known him forever.

* * *

The fifth day arrived and Simon was getting second thoughts on whether he should call for pizza again. He wanted to see Isabelle again but knowing she would never be with him made him sadder than anything ever did before. Talking to her and seeing her beautiful smile exceeded his sadness any day so like the last four days he rang the pizza place for one pizza to be delivered to his apartment.

Just like the first day he called, he started to play his favourite video game which happened to be D&D while he was waiting for the pizza to arrive. He was amazing at this game but today he was just too nervous. He was nervous to see Isabelle again because he wanted to ask her out, more than anything. He's afraid his nerves will get the better of him and with that thought, the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and it was Isabelle, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was smiling right at him.

"Hi Simon. You ordered Pepperoni, right?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"That is right." He smiled back. When she smiled at him like that he couldn't help but smile.

The last four nights have been enjoyable conversations but tonight was very different. Isabelle noticed the change and she didn't like it. She missed laughing and talking about her day with the cute boy with the glasses every day. She was afraid this would be the last time so she needed to say something to break the awkward silence.

"So, this has been the fifth night in a row you have ordered pizza. Do you have a pizza fetish or something?" Isabelle laughed.

It was that laugh again. Simon loved that laugh more than anything. The sound of her laugh put him in a much better place and he was finally feeling as happy as he did the first time they met. When Isabelle laughed she looked so alive, carefree, and just _happy_. Simon knew he had to defend his honour.

"Well no. I just love pizza, alright?" Simon teased.

Isabelle gave him a smile because it finally didn't feel awkward anymore. It felt like the other nights where they had these conversations that made her feel like they've known each other for years.

Before Isabelle gave Simon his pizza she started writing something on a piece of blue paper, probably a receipt from the pizza place but Simon didn't mind. Isabelle looked so cute when she started to concentrate. Isabelle put the piece of paper in the slot of the pizza box but it was still visible so Simon would be able to read it. She started to give Simon his pizza but before he could take it, she started to talk again.

"When you're ready to ask me out, call this number." Isabelle said.

Simon looked up straight away to make sure what he heard was real and Isabelle was smiling right at him which made him blush. His cheeks were rosy red and that was when she knew she did the right thing.

Isabelle started to walk away but before she got too far Simon started to yell out.

"Wait! I didn't even pay for the pizza?" Simon yelled confused.

"Save it for our date!" Isabelle turned around and smiled at him. He smiled right back. She then walked away for good.

* * *

Two minutes had passed and Isabelle could hear her phone ring. Not knowing the number, she picked her phone up without hesitation because she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm ready." The boy with the brown eyes said. She could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Thank god you are. I've been waiting a while." Isabelle teased him.

"The pizza was definitely worth it." Simon joked and he could hear her laugh through the other end of the phone.

Isabelle had a massive smile on her face but little did she know Simon did as well. They both had wanted this from the first day they met each other. This was going to be the start of something new and she couldn't wait to put both feet in and jump in this _together_.

* * *

 **Someone sent me this prompt on Tumblr so I decided to post it on here. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
